In the field of conventional display, a driver Integration Circuit (IC) generally corresponds to a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) display screen. For example, if two letters “I” need to be displayed simultaneously using two respective display screens, when a conventional wiring method is used, a large number of source lines are redundant, which results in a waste of resources.